


Thank You

by desnich0



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Amnesia, Anime, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gay, M/M, Manga, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-01-27 20:04:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12589528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desnich0/pseuds/desnich0
Summary: Our stubborn Akihito got himself into trouble once again and got captured by the enemy; however the great Ryuichi Asami had come to rescue his partner as always, only to receive a severe injury that had him lost his memories of Akihito. Will Akihito ever be able to have Asami back to how he was? Or perhaps he'll be back to his normal life like he originally wanted in the beginning?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic won't really follow the original storyline of Viewfinder, just maybe a few parts of it, but the majority of this story will be made-up for the sense of this storyline.
> 
> \- M

“Gah! I didn’t do anything, I swear!!”

Unfortunately, Takaba Akihito had landed himself at a dangerous spot onto doing a risky decision on getting an exclusive scoop on an infamous politician. Akihito had tried to hide the idea from his partner, the great crime lord: Ryuichi Asami, but had been found out when Asami had done his own part of digging. It was obvious that Asami wouldn’t allow Akihito to get the risk of getting captured, given his experiences with Feilong and several other men of power. However like the Akihito we all know, Akihito had ran off to do his mishap. And it surely didn’t go well, just as Asami would be saying, “I told you so.”.

Akihito bit his lip to see himself being held down by tall guards in stiff, clean black suits. _Damn it.. Now I’ve really done it.._

An elderly man around his late 60s had appeared in front of Akihito, raising a brow at the younger man. “Well, well, would you happen to be that manwhore of Asami’s?”

Akihito’s blood started to boil. _This guy.._ He gave his best to calm down, careful at his backtalk despite what consequences may happen. “Heh, well aren’t ya quite the researcher?” The young man gave a strained grunt as one of the guards had kneed him at the stomach.” The elderly politician gave a sigh. “I have no time for persistent brats like you. However,” He had taken a step closer, grasping at Akihito’s chin. “I wonder what it’d be like to take over such a filthy prized possession.”

“I’m afraid you’ll have to reconsider that.”

Akihito gave a quiet gasp seeing Asami behind the politician, his body relaxing in relief. _Asami!_

A gun was held in Asami’s hand, aiming at the politician with an irritant expression written within his golden orbs. The politician gave a grunt, turning his body to see Asami. “You sure care for some boy. Can’t you at least train him to know what’s right and what’s wrong?”

Asami’s finger rested upon the trigger, still awaiting for the politician and guards to step back. “I usually don’t like to repeat things I’ve said, so do get off of my partner.” The politician gave a cough, pulling out a gun in time for Asami to shoot him at the shoulder, walking his way towards Akihito. The politician winced in pain before abruptly falling unconscious while the guards had fled off.

Asami knelt in front of Akihito, sweeping his bangs back in his relief. “I swear you never listen what I say..”

“U-Um..”

Asami glanced at Akihito.

Akihito gave Asami’s hand a tight squeeze. The younger man bit his lip in anxious guilt, avoiding his gaze with Asami. "Uh..I.."

Asami gave a frown before immediately embracing Akihito. Akihito’s eyelids lowered, nuzzling close against Asami’s shoulder. “Man..I’m just doing my job..”

There was no response from Asami as the older man had continued to hold Akihito close. Akihito gently gripped at the back of Asami’s blazer before the two had stood up. Asami caressed Akihito’s cheek. “Always getting into trouble — it doesn't surprise me that you still don't listen to me.” There was the hint of a smile upon the older man’s lips before he had leaned over to kiss Akihito’s forehead.

Eventually the two men had started to make their way towards the exit of the building only to hear a gunshot within the thin air. Akihito grew stiff, anxious that there may be hidden guards that took the chance to take a shot.

There was a certain thud heard close to the younger man. Akihito had turned his head for his eyes to widen to see Asami down on the concrete floor. There was a trickle of blood upon Asami’s cheek, having Akihito to see a bullet hole around the side of Asami’s head. Akihito had dropped to his knees, wrapping his arms around Asami. “Asami!!” Tears rolled down Akihito’s cheeks as his body trembled in sheer shock.

A light chuckle rang in the air. Akihito’s head raised to see the now conscious politician upon his feet, grasping at his shoulder. And within hand, was a gun; faint, thin smoke had emerged from the barrel. The politician gave a smirk. “I suppose that the great Ryuichi Asami had grown soft after meeting the likes of you. There’s no need to do anything else now that I managed to take Asami down from his throne.”

And with that; the politician left into the darkness, never to be seen again.

A few of Asami’s men had barged in the building, seeing Asami and Akihito. Fortunately, there was still a pulse within Asami; however Akihito was so petrified, that he couldn't respond to Asami’s men to even explain what had happened.

After that night — a dream-like situation had became reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do apologize for the long delay and the fact that this chapter wasn't as long as I planned. At least I'm about to make somewhat progress. Stay tuned!!
> 
> Also thank you for the kudos!!  
> o(´^｀)o 
> 
> \- M


	2. Chapter 2

Akihito had stood against a lamp post, raising his head to gaze at the condominium Asami resides in. His heart had ached with longing for his beloved partner but the young man knew what’ll result for him if he were to make an appearance. Akihito closed his eyes, holding back tears before heading his way back to Kou’s apartment, recalling the events that had unfolded to the present time situation.

  
•

 

_Akihito’s eyes widened. “A-A coma!!?”_

 

_Kirishima gave a nod. “It’s a miracle that he even survived a bullet to the head.” The bespectacled man quietly sighed, adjusting his glasses. “It's uncertain when will Asami-sama will wake up but I’ll make sure to notify you.”_

 

_Akihito bit his lip, nodding. “Thank you..”_

 

_\---_

 

_{ 4 weeks later }_

 

_Akihito slumped upon the couch, staring down at his phone, hoping to have any new updates from Kirishima. He closed his eyes, giving a sigh. He then flinched, awakened by his phone’s ringtone._

 

_It was a text from Kirishima._

 

_Akihito gulped, immediately opening the message._

 

_[ From: Kirishima Kei ]_

_[ To: Akihito Takaba ]_

_[ Subject: Asami Update ]_

_\-- Msg: Don’t come over. --_

 

_Akihito’s eyes widened. ( What..? What the hell happened!? ) Anxiety rushed within Akihito as he had immediately ran out of the apartment with a white t-shirt, sweatpants, and tennis shoes, draping a jacket on top as the young dashed for the hospital._

 

_( Asami.. Asami. Please.. Don’t be..! )_

 

_Akihito had ran through the sliding doors of the hospital, deciding to take the stairs to the floor of Asami’s room. Opening the door, he turned right, his head desperately whipped around to read the room numbers at the walls._

 

_( Ah, right here!! Asami, I’ll be right there! )_

 

_Akihito reached to Asami’s room, only to stop, seeing Kirishima emerge from the room. The bespectacled man had turned his head to look at Akihito. His dark eyes seemed somewhat glazed over. “..I thought I told you not to come here.”_

 

_Akihito frowned, shaking his head. “I need to see him. I won’t believe that he’s dead..”_

 

_Kirishima raised a brow before sighing, pushing his hair back. “He’s not dead, rest assured.” There was a hesitant vibe within his tone, an unusual trait coming from the stern secretary._

 

_“Then why the hell you tell me not to come here!? What happened?” Tears brimmed over Akihito’s eyes._

 

_“Kirishima? Who are you talking to?”_

 

_Both Kirishima and Akihito stiffened at the familiar voice of Ryuichi Asami. Turning their heads — the door was open, revealing Asami in a hospital gown and a bandage wrapped at his head. Kirishima kept quiet, lowering his head in thinking he should've forced out Akihito so the younger man wouldn't be more hurt at what had happened to Asami’s recent awakening that late afternoon._

 

_Akihito’s eyes widened to see Asami was all well and alive, immediately rushing over to embrace the tall man. “Asami.. You’re alright..”_

 

_There was a brief moment of silence. Then a minute passed. Then another. And another until.._

 

_“I’m sorry but who are you?”_

 

_Akihito’s body stiffened. ( What..? ) He looked up at Asami, seeing hint of discomfort in golden orbs. “H-Hey, don’t joke around like that.. It’s me, Akihito. Akihito Takaba?”_

 

_Asami’s head tilted in brief pondering before grasping at his head, softly hissing in pain. “Damn..” The older man gave a gentle shake of his head, looking at the concerned Akihito. “I..don’t know an Akihito Takaba. I believe you’re mistaking me for someone else?”_

 

_Tears rolled down Akihito's cheeks. ( No.. ) Akihito retracted his arms to himself, stepping back from Asami. ( He..doesn’t know me..? )_

 

_Kirishima continued to remain silent as Asami watched Akihito. Akihito rapidly wiped at his tears. “N-No.. This can’t be right.. You..You ( sniffle ) would wake up and w-wonder where I was..” More tears continued to fall from Akihito’s face, his body trembling more than ever. His wavering gaze gave its best to look up at Asami. “We..would've gone home and spend time together..”_

 

_Akihito’s teeth clenched, unable to stop the tears, and eventually the younger man had ran off for the hospital exit within disbelief._

 

_( No.. )_

 

_( How can this be..? )_

 

_( Did that bullet really had him lose his memories..? )_

 

_Pulling himself into a halt, Akihito had seen he was already at the front of the hospital. He then crouched down, his hands covering his face as he helplessly cried while people silently walked by._

 

_( Asami.. )_

 

_( Please..Please let this be a dream.. )_

  
•

 

Akihito opened his eyes, seeing himself open the door of Kou’s apartment. He lazily took off his shoes after helping himself inside before walking for his bedroom.

 

It had been about five months since Akihito had discovered that Asami had lost his memories. The younger man would occasionally be around the area of the condominium Asami stays in, reminiscing the memories they've had together. Among those times he and Kirishima would meet up every now and then to talk about Asami's progress; which had remained the same: no recollection/mentions of Akihito. It seemed that Asami had known memories after his affairs with Fei Long several years ago — simply memories before Akihito became a part of his life.

 

Akihito laid down on his bed, staring down at his old wallpaper of Asami sleeping beside the giant costume head Akihito had worn hours prior that particular night. The younger man couldn't help to give a small laugh at the memory. Akihito gave a sigh, and holding back upcoming tears. His shoulders tremendously shook. _Asami.._

 

The younger man wrapped his blanket around him, curling up in a ball, sniffling before falling asleep.

 

He had imagined living with Asami again, wrapped in the older man’s arms; just the two of them together. Asami would pet at the younger man’s head, lowly whispering his thoughts inside Akihito’s ear. Eventually the two would engage in their usual erotic love sessions as if there’ll be no tomorrow for the entranced lovers.

 

Akihito had opened his eyes, seeing himself in an endless field of grass. Soft winds tugged at his hair and clothes, the hint fresh scent of raindrops lingered in the air — Akihito’s eyelids lowered as he sees he is in the same repetitive dream he’d have ever since Asami’s amnesia occurred. Looking over his shoulder, Akihito saw Asami standing behind him, giving a warm smile. Akihito bit at his lip, turning around to lean forward against Asami's chest.

 

“..At least you know who I am in here.” Akihito sniffled, intertwining his fingers with Asami’s. He looked up at Asami. “But..( sniffle )..You're just a fake, acting the way I’d want.. You’re not him.. You’re..” Tears had rolled down his cheeks as Asami simply stared down at him like some lifeless robot. Akihito clutched at Asami’s blazer, his shoulders shook while he wailed in distress.

 

Asami had his arms wrapped around Akihito, closing his eyes as he rested his head upon the younger man’s head. No words were spoken. Everything had remained as they were — having Akihito aware that he’s experiencing an impossible reality. Akihito sniffled once more, lifting his head to see Asami open his mouth, but no words were spoken. His lips had foretold something, having Akihito worried and respond with, “What? I can’t hear you.”

 

White noise can be heard within Akihito’s ears. His vision had started to blur.

 

_Asami!_

 

Akihito’s eyes opened, looking up at the ceiling of his room. The younger man lightly panted before sitting up to recollect the already scattered fragments of his dream. Nothing came to mind; as they were already forgotten. Akihito’s eyelids lowered, already knowing his dream was about Asami — they always had been in any case. Biting his lip, Akihito had himself walk to the desk in front of him to pick up his camera. He turned on the photographic device, looking over at the gallery to see pictures he took of himself and Asami when they were together.

 

Akihito’s hands had trembled as the young man happened to see a picture he took of Asami at his office. This was a time where he was going to Asami’s office to check up on his partner in person, however he had decided to take a quick picture of the composure Asami had on before heading in. The older man was sitting on his desk chair, his leg crossed over the other. His chin rested upon his left hand as he had gaze out of the window, seeing the sunset. A cigarette was present within his lips as it’s always be. Golden eyes had met the sun’s eyes, having the man’s eyes to softly glow. The scene itself was truly as if Asami had came from a painting.

 

Akihito had given a shaky sigh, gingerly placing the camera on the desk after turning it off. He had himself lie back in his bed. The aching feeling in his chest had gradually increased tremendously as the memories he had left of Asami had came back to him; from when they first met, when Asami had saved him from whatever dangers, when Asami had the younger man smile brightly as he could be -- just simply all the memories that had warmed his heart are simply a burden that Akihito Takaba had lugged since Asami had awaken.

 

_Asami.._

 

_I can’t possibly take this anymore.._

 

\--

 

The following day, Akihito had slept in due to he had been given a break after handling a minor scoop of some model. He didn’t seem to have much passion to his job as he used to nowadays. Usually the scoops he’d be assigned with would be connected to Asami’s work, giving the two conflictions for Akihito’s endangerment. In the end, the job would be done, and the couple would be in one piece.

 

“Oi, Akihito. I’ll be heading out now.”

 

Akihito gave a disgruntled moan in response to Kou’s voice, hearing the front door close. Akihito had leaned over at his nightstand to grasp his phone to see if Kirishima had given him any contact or any news of Asami’s well-being. Turning his phone on, Akihito had seen that Kirishima had left him a message.

 

[ From: Kirishima Kei ]

[ To: Akihito Takaba ]

[ Subject: --- ]

\-- Msg: Meet me over at the park. We have to talk. --

 

Akihito’s eyes widened, immediately dressing up before leaving out to head for the park close by Asami’s condo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay..wow..I haven't touched this work for nearly two months and so I'm in hopes of posting a couple of more chapters before the holiday break is over and I'm back to the spring semester -.- Kinda more longer than the first ( also revised ) chapter and so I also hope to have the next few chapters longer.  
> Take care!  
> \- M


	3. Chapter 3

Kirishima had lifted his head, seeing an Akihito standing in front of him. He can see the faint redness of the young man's eyes from crying, dark circles were noticeably present underneath, and that it had appeared that Akihito had rushed over to him right after receiving his message due to the younger man’s heavy breathing.

 

Kirishima gave a sigh, patting at the empty spot beside him of the bench he sat at. “Catch your breath first. There’s no need to hurry.”

 

Akihito sniffled, helping himself sit beside the secretary. His breathing eventually slowed down to a mellow pace, however his body was noticeably shaking as he was clearly anxious of what Kirishima had to say.

 

“Asami-sama had been keeping a sharp eye at me, asking who I’ve been speaking to these past couple of weeks. He first jokingly assumed that I was texting a woman; unfortunately I had confessed about the two of us and he had arranged a meeting to see you.”

 

Akihito’s eyes widened, looking at Kirishima. “A..A meeting?”

 

Kirishima gave a nod. “He’ll be picking you up at your apartment by evening.” He turned his head to meet Akihito’s gaze. “I know he may not remember you, but this may give you an opportunity to give you closure and that you can possibly give him something new to remember. Since the both of you were so close and all..” He then gazed up at the sky. “It is truly as if he never met you. It too seems painful for me to see -- for instance, he’d make calls with you to keep you out of trouble or perhaps check up on you. Now?” There was a brief pause of silence.

 

“There’s just nothing. Just..who Ryuichi Asami was back then.”

 

Akihito stared at the secretary, astounded to hear the words had came out of the man’s lips. He looked down at his hands, gently clasping at them. _What should I do..? Would I actually be able to face him as he is now?_ Akihito’s eyelids lowered.

 

_Why do I feel afraid all of a sudden?_

 

“Kirishima.”

 

Akihito raised his head, seeing Kirishima on his cellphone. The secretary nodded. “Yes. I’m at Ikeda Park with Akihito Takaba. I just told him of tonight’s plans … Sir? … You..wish to speak with him?” Kirishima and Akihito’s gazes had met. Kirishima gave nod of understanding at Asami’s response before giving his cellphone to Akihito. “He wants to speak to you. Probably to know you a bit.”

 

Akihito’s hands had faintly trembled. He had brought the phone to his ear as he broke eye contact with Kirishima. “H..Hello?”

 

“Well if it isn’t Akihito Takaba. How are you this morning?”

 

Akihito bit his lip. What can he say? Just hearing the voice of the one he loves was simply enough to crumble and cry out his name. It hurt. Akihito remained silent, giving his best to breath normally. “..I’m alright. How are you?”

 

Akihito had imagined Asami smiling on the other line. He wanted to end the call and to head back to the apartment. His heart felt the need to burst ー he can’t afford to face Asami. Not to let Asami to what the photographer had become ever since the incident.

 

“I’m fine myself, thank you. I know I’ll be seeing you tonight, but I’d like to give a say that I’ll be looking forward to seeing you. After all, you and Kirishima had been in touch for quite a while if I may recall.”

 

Akihito’s eyelids lowered. “I’ll see you tonight then.” And with that, Akihito hung up and gave Kirishima his phone back. He had the stood up to force his hands down in his pockets.The young man gave a soft farewell to make an exit until he felt a hand at his shoulder. Akihito turned his head to see that Kirishima had a bag held out towards him. “Asami-sama had bought something for you. It’s yours to keep, he says.”

 

Akihito didn’t give a response. He simply took the bag, and headed for the apartment, leaving a stiff silence behind.

 

\--

 

Later that night, Akihito looked at himself in the bathroom mirror. The bag had revealed to be an expensive-looking suit and that it had fitted the young man just fine. He adjusted his tie as he stared back at the reflection in front of him. He then gave a sigh. _Why even bother? I could just stay in here..but..I just wanna see him again.._

 

Akihito eventually sent a message to Kou that he’ll be out for the night before locking the apartment. He had turned his head to see Asami’s limo below at the ground floor, making his way down the stairs to not have the crime lord wait any further. Akihito had also noticed that Kirishima was beside the door, opening it for him. The two men gave an exchange of nods for greetings before Akihito went inside.

 

It felt uneasy that Akihito was inside this vehicle, even if it had been a while. His mind eventually started to recall the times Asami would pick him up or whether Akihito went out drinking with his friends. Akihito’s eyelids lowered at the thought. To know he’ll be having that burden to have those memories with Asami -- truly wretched his heart.

 

**_Tap._ **

 

Akihito’s body jolted as his gaze had met Asami’s. Asami had stared back, clear concern was written in his eyes. “You alright?”

 

Akihito bit his lip, unsure how else to react.

 

_Stop that.._

 

_You’re not..him._

 

_You.._

 

_You..don’t even know me.._

 

Akihito turned his head, his hand rushing to cover is mouth. “..I’m fine. I’m just..”

 

Silence filled the air again. Asami didn’t bother to say another word. Clueless, he simply stared out at the window at the city lights.

 

~

 

It turned out that Asami had planned himself and Akihito to settle at some fancy bar restaurant Akihito didn’t bother to know the name. Asami had booked a private booth to give the both of them privacy where a waitress had taken them to their booth and had told the two that she’ll be the waitress tonight. She then gave a quick bow before taking her leave.

 

Asami turned his head to gaze at Akihito. “If I may recall, you were the one I saw in the hospital that day — am I correct?”

 

Akihito’s hands clenched underneath the table as he gave a nod. It was difficult to match Asami’s gaze. His heart felt as if it would burst. The photographer then gazed back down at the polished table.

 

“Oi. Look when someone is speaking.”

 

Akihito’s gaze shifted back on Asami. The older man was sitting back against his seat, staring back at him with the same piercing eyes that'd captivate him. Lightly frowning, Asami gave a heavy sigh. “It seems you and I once knew each other. There’s no point in hiding — Kirishima told me all there is to know.”

 

Akihito grit his teeth, fighting back tears. Words jumbled his throat, having him unable to speak.

 

_Please.._

 

_Stop talking.._

 

_You.._

 

Akihito sniffled, rubbing at his eyes with his arm. “Y..You know you’re making things worse for me..”

 

Asami had leaned forward, his fingers intertwined. “Why is that then? You’ve been uneasy ever since you got in the car. Is this because we were partners?”

 

Akihito’s eyes widened.

 

**Were.**

 

Akihito hated that word, especially when it came from the man he loved.

 

“Shut up.. Shut up..” The younger man’s eyes shut tight as his shoulders tremendously shook as his hands wrapped over his head. “I hate this..”

 

Asami couldn't help but to stare at the man in front of him. He simply couldn't understand why Akihito is acting and feeling this way. Of course he wouldn't — he’d never understand that feeling of being treated like a stranger by someone you’ve loved and known. He doesn't have the burden of carrying memories within his mind and heart, he didn't have to cry every night before falling asleep, and especially he didn't have to face the fact he may not even love Akihito Takaba after his incident. Asami rubbed at his chin in frustration, knowing the night had been tarnished and irritable due to Akihito’s behavior.

 

_Tch. Damn kid.._

 

Eventually the waitress came back with menus and was about to ask for any drink requests, only to feel a tense pressure in the booth she just walked into. She didn't say anything, only to leave the menus on the table to take her leave.

 

Asami eventually stood up, grasping at Akihito’s wrist and to have him up against the wall. Akihito’s eyes were light pink from watery tears and that his face was also in a light hue of red; he looked as if he were a crying child.

 

Asami then leaned over to kiss the younger man. Akihito’s eyes widened; his body immediately had the urge to push Asami off of him. He grew frightened. He knew well aware he craved for Asami’s touch for so long, but with how he acted towards Asami tonight — he panicked. “L-Let go..”

 

Golden orbs stared at hazel as Asami’s hands swiftly worked to undo the buttons of Akihito’s coat and dress shirt. “Assuming we really were a pair — I’d like to see how long it’s been since you've been touched. It’s been 5 months, if I recall correctly.”

 

Akihito bit his lip, gasping as he felt his member hardening by just Asami's hand caressing his bare chest. “P-Please.. Stop.. I beg of you..” Tears rolled down Akihito’s cheeks as a flood of memories rampaged through his mind. If he could, he’d want to forget it all so he wouldn't have to feel this pathetic. But unfortunately, Akihito had grown to love Asami throughout his conflicts with the crime lord and that deep within his heart, he had cherished every memory he had with Asami and that to throw away all he had with him 一 would be considered as Akihito Takaba’s biggest fear.

 

Asami lightly kissed Akihito’s neck. “What’s wrong? Didn't you want this?”

 

Akihito began to give hiccups, his chest heaving due to his aching heart and shaking breaths. “You..wouldn't understand.” His voice had became soft. He turned his head away to gaze at the window. _You wouldn't feel that way.. Not anymore.._

 

Asami had brought his hand to squish at Akihito’s cheeks, turning the younger man's head to have the two gaze upon each other once again. “Then answer this 一 would you like to be back with me if that’s the case?”

 

Akihito’s eyes widened. His body had immediately froze. _What..?_

 

Asami had started to lean towards Akihito until the younger man had unconsciously slapped the older man.

 

_No.._

 

Akihito's gaze did its best to look at Asami dead in the eye, unbelieving what he had asked.

 

_How can you ask that..?_

 

Tears rolled down Akihito’s cheeks as his shoulders had trembled. His lips quivered, struggling to speak. “How..could you..”

 

Asami’s grip loosened slightly. _What’s his problem? Surely he’d be wanting to be with me, despite I hardly know him._

 

Akihito had stepped out of the booth seat, fumbling his fingers to close the buttons of his blazer and shirt. Tears were uncontrollably dropping from his face as he can’t bear with what he had to put up with Asami. Even to feel the once tingling touch of Asami’s hands — had the younger wanting to cry in despair. For what had been lost can’t be restored, or least for his case with Ryuichi Asami.

 

And without a word, Akihito left Asami all alone in the booth.

 

\--

 

Akihito had made a turn to be at a dark alleyway. He tossed his blazer aside as he was giving a terrible attempt to wipe away his tears.

 

_Stupid.._

 

_Stupid.._

 

_Stupid!_

 

_..Why?!_

 

The young man’s legs had given up from running away from the restaurant, having him to be sitting on the ground. It was obvious that Akihito knew better than to openly come to Asami’s sudden invitation, however he had underestimated of what pain will occur. It wasn’t the same comparing to his memories with Asami. The older man would always be involved in the photographer’s life, whether it regarded to a scoop or the younger man having himself into something big at Asami’s dark affairs. Akihito would always come running to the crime lord in need for him, clinging onto him and to never ever let go. But this is different -- Akihito’s Asami is no more, but simply a forgotten fragment of his life he had lost.

 

Akihito leaned against the wall, his shoulders continuing to shudder until he had heard footsteps behind him. The younger man had looked over his shoulder to see...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The kudos and bookmarks seem to increase!! :o Despite me lagging on updates and such, thank you so much for the support! ;A;/
> 
> \- M


	4. Chapter 4

Hazel orbs had met the dark eyes of Kuroda Shinji, a man who is acquainted to Asami if Akihito can recall. Kuroda raised a brow. “Well, well, if it isn’t Akihito Takaba. What might you be doing here in a filthy place like this?” His gaze caught the blazer that was beside Akihito, heading his way to pick it up. The bespectacled man looked back at Akihito, sighing. “Look at you -- you’re a mess.” Kuroda then turned around with the blazer draped over his arm. “Get up and come with me.”

 

Akihito quietly stood up. He didn’t bother to even resist as he was already tired from aching, crying, and running. His eyelids lowered, his jaw tightening.

 

“..Are you taking me back to Asami?”

 

Kuroda looked over his shoulder. “Hm? Why?”

 

Akihito lifted his head to meet Kuroda’s gaze, shaking his head afterwards. “I just thought..he wanted to have you take me back to him. Guess not since he doesn’t know me..”

 

Kuroda can hear the younger man’s voice getting lower and voice in pain. He didn’t reply, only to walk forward and to hear Akihito quietly following behind.

 

\--

 

Kuroda had taken Akihito to a nearby bar, an unlikely place for the district attorney to attend. However, this location simply happened to be nearby and that it seemed Akihito can seem to use a drink to wipe that pathetic expression painted on his face. The two men had taken their seats, telling the bartender what they wanted. Akihito eventually rested himself on the counter, staring at Kuroda. “..Why?”

 

Kuroda turned his head to meet Akihito’s gaze. Akihito blinked back his tears as he did his best to withhold Kuroda’s apathetic glance. “Why did you take me here..? I don’t need any damn pity from anyone…”

 

Kuroda rested his chin upon his palm. He pondered for a few minutes, careful of what he had to say. “Well for starters, you’d probably need a drink. I honestly can’t believe you’d be moping around at places like an alley -- looks suspicious as well. Thought you were some druggie until I got a closer look at you.” The bartender had came back with the drinks, which Kuroda had given thanks before resuming his answer to Akihito. “And to talk about Ryuichi. Don’t even think about running away like a coward. This is important, and I’m sure you’d care in any case since the two of you were, well, y’know.”

 

Akihito watched Kuroda drink his glass of brandy. He didn’t speak any further, helping himself with the drink he order, which happened to be a cold can of beer.

 

_What am I doing.._

 

_Crying won’t bring him back.._

 

_But..But I.._

 

Akihito bit his lip, sniffling.

 

_He’s everything to me.._

 

_And to lose him because of that guy.._

 

 _It.._ **_hurts_** _._

 

~

 

Kuroda gave a frown as Akihito leaned against him, letting off soft whines and mutterings of Asami. “I miss him.. ( sniff ) I neeeeed him, Kuroda-san..”

 

Kuroda sighed, looking at the red-faced drunken Akihito. _What low tolerance.._ He then went ahead to pay the tab before dragging Akihito outside. He took out his cell phone, dialing a certain number. _Drinking and drinking like that.. We didn’t even talk about Ryuichi in the end. Well no matter, least I have him with me as of now._

 

“Oi. I have him with me. And hurry up -- he reeks of beer and won’t stop crying about you.”

 

Akihito fluttered his eyes open. He wasn’t fully awake, however before he had himself pass out, he remembered a familiar blur of a suited man coming towards his way.

 

_Asa..mi..?_

 

\--

 

The following morning, Akihito groaned as his hangover had made his brain throb. He opened one eye to see a glass of water and a white pill upon a napkin. Immediately grabbing the pill, Akihito had gulped it down with water before helping himself to massage his temples. _Shit.. I really overdid it.._ After feeling somewhat alright, he swung his legs to the side of the bed. His feet touched cold wooden floorboards, instantly knowing where he was.

 

Akihito stayed in place — he knows this bed,

 

this room,

 

this scent,

 

the memories and lovemaking that were made in this place:

 

Asami's condo.

 

The photographer’s eyelids lowered. “..”

 

“I see that you’re awake.”

 

Akihito turned his head, and there he was — Ryuichi Asami. He then turned his gaze away. He can’t even look at his former partner straight in the face. Remaining quiet, Akihito had closed his eyes to do a recollection of what had occurred last night.

 

Asami gazed at the younger man, walking up to him to tilt the man’s face up. “You sure get pleasure of giving me a hard time. You simply ran off for no reason and eventually Kuroda brings your pathetic ass back to me. Didn’t I offer that you can be back with me?”

 

Akihito slowly opened his eyes, his gaze wary as he was forced to look up at Asami’s stare. No response.

 

Asami’s grip upon Akihito’s chin had tightened. “What’s with you? Just tell me what you’re thinking right now, mm?”

 

Akihito clenched his fists. “..Of how I can’t..stand..you.” His throat was dry, probably with the alcohol he had consumed last night. “Why do I matter to you now.. You can go ahead..and be with some damn person of your..equal.”

 

A compact smirk had flashed upon Asami’s lips. “Ho? Are you getting jealous?” A hand was swiftly placed upon Akihito’s unguarded crotch. “Or you’re simply playing hard to get? You’re different than what Kirishima had described to me. Perhaps I should have devoured you all the way last night -- would you like that?” Asami had himself pin Akihito upon the bed, locking the younger man’s hands above his head. “Show it. Show me that expression you gave me.”

 

Tears brimmed within Akihito’s eyes. His face may be solemn as of now, but his aching heart rammed rapidly against his chest as if to break through his rib cage out of sheer fright. He couldn’t resist nor speak no more as he already had enough. He knew that Asami is stronger than him and will be able to hold him down further due to the given situation right now. He knew everything.

 

_This isn’t okay.._

 

Akihito’s body writhed as Asami licked at Akihito’s neck, tearing away at Akihito’s clothing. The photographer shivered to feel cool air give him goosebumps and full awareness that he’s exposed. Hazel irises met golden. Asami had leaned over to kiss Akihito while teasingly stroking at the younger man’s hardening member. “Getting hard already? How lewd, Akihito Takaba.” Asami’s other hand went over to play with Akihito’s nipples; his smirk slowly grew as he can notice Akihito’s jaw tighten in discomfort. “Feel free to sing my name. I’d like to hear what you sound like. Perhaps imagine how we were back in.”

 

Akihito grit his teeth. A sudden flame of anger flashed within his eyes, a look that the Asami _he_ knew would be intrigued by.

 

_Bastard!_

 

Akihito began to squirm underneath Asami. “I..I hate you! Fuck off! G-Get off of me!!”

 

The younger man had flinched to see Asami’s face centimeters away from his. “That look in your eyes.”

 

Akihito’s eyes widened. _Eh..?_

 

Asami had gotten off the bed, grasping at his head. “Damn..” He lowly muttered. He gazed at Akihito, flashing a grin. “Well..It seems I _have_ seen you somewhere before. How interesting.”

 

Akihito sat up in the bed, covering himself with the blanket before looking away from Asami. “..So what? Congratulations?”

 

“Oi. I’m not a fan of that attitude of yours however. Don’t think you’re in a higher stand than me, kid.”

 

Asami grabbed Akihito’s wrist to pull the nude man towards him, wrapping his slim body with a single arm. “Now that I’ve gotten interaction with you, I’m definitely not letting you off my grasp.”

 

Akihito’s eyes narrowed, not bothering to reply to the older man. _…_

 

“Just get it over with. I have to get to work..” Akihito lifted his head to gaze at Asami. “Well?”

 

Asami raised a brow before giving a smirk, caressing Akihito’s cheek. “You sure are a handful mess.” He took a quick glance of his watch before stepping away to adjust his necktie. “Unfortunately I’ve alway made a good use of what time I have left -- I’m a busy man after all. Ah, do you need a ride?”

 

Akihito gave a small shake of his head, heading back to the bed to put his clothes back on. He already knew the way home from Asami’s place, but to have the situation as of this time had truly had his heart more unsettled. After getting dressed, Akihito had his way to take leave in Asami’s condo. He stopped in front of the door. Looking over his shoulder, he happened to see Asami putting on his blazer and to check on his cellphone for possible phone calls or messages he may have received. Akihito bit his lip, helping himself to put his shoes on before heading out of the condominium.

 

\--

 

After heading to the apartment to fetch his camera, Akihito had made his way to his workplace. He didn’t pay much attention to the scoop he was assigned. All he can think of was the things Asami said and did to him last night and the following morning. Giving an irritated sigh, Akihito had headed out to go take pictures. _Who cares now. He’s gone. He can’t ever be who he was again. He’s just..a stranger._ Akihito gripped at his camera, feeling his blood boil once again. _Goddammit Aki..Not now.. Not now.._

 

Eventually Akihito had bumped into someone, surprising him. He immediately bowed in apology without even seeing the person’s face. “I-I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to--”

 

“Well, well, we meet again. Could this be fate?”

 

Akihito flinched. His body trembled slightly. Straightening his back, the person who he had bumped into was no one other than Ryuichi Asami himself. Akihito tried to cool himself, giving an effort to not burst or to cry. “..What? You’re following me around now?”

 

Asami gave a smile. “Wary much? In any case, I’m here to talk to a client.” The tall man had beckoned to a restaurant that was nearby the two. "And I take you’re on the go to take pictures?”

 

Akihito’s lips thinned, but reluctantly nodded. “..I’ll just go now then.” With no other words, Akihito had scurried off with Asami’s gaze burning at his back.

 

Asami gave a low chuckle before recalling the events of last night. _So this type of topic is sensitive to him. Not like I’ll ask any further since he’ll just cry again.._ Asami had decided to light a cigarette for a quick moment. Gazing up at the sky, Asami had undergone in deep thought.

 

_But..what’s this unsteady feeling I feel in my heart?_

 

~

 

Akihito had done his shots, eventually heading back to the apartment to develop the photos. As he set up the film and equipment, he had begun to remember the time he tried to live as if Asami was never a part of his life, which occurred after realizing Asami doesn’t recognize him.

  
•

 

_Akihito sat on his bed, still upset over the fact that Asami doesn’t remember him. ( Damn.. This really isn’t a joke huh.. ) Shoving a pillow in his face, Akihito gave a sigh. ( ..Maybe I can actually live normally now. I mean..I lived with Asami just to avoid the drama with Ai-chan in the the first place. ) Akihito’s eyelids lowered._

 

_( But I ended up staying with him.. I’d always go over there whenever things turn bad. )_

 

_Akihito lifted his head to gaze out of his window, seeing the city lights glow in the dusky night. ( ..Asami. Perhaps you’d be better off this way? I’m too much of a brat anyways, right? ) He then grabbed his cellphone to look at messages that he and Asami had been sending to one another. The photographer gave a smile when he read a message when Asami was able to come home early so he’d be around to be with him on a time when Akihito was sick. ( Heh. Thinking he may be a softie if you were to get to feel a connection with him. ) The smile eventually faded as Akihito’s mind flashed Asami’s uncomfortable expression at the hospital._

 

_( ..How cruel.. To know he can’t even remember who I am. )_

 

_Akihito shook his head, placing his phone aside for him to sketch out his limbs. ( Bah, he’ll be fine without me. ..Right? )_

 

_ < A week later > _

 

_Akihito was rushing towards his workplace, muttering that he was late due to sleeping in. Regardless, Akihito had stopped at a pedestrian light, groaning as time was growing thin by the minute. As he fidgeted his leg in anxiety, his eyes caught a glimpse of a familiar figure: Asami. In that instant, Akihito’s eyes brightened as a smile grew at his face. His heart felt as it had leaped a lofty extent upward. ( Asami! )_

 

_He then realized what he was doing, biting his lip as he continued to watch Asami from a distance. ( ..What am I doing? Didn’t I say he doesn’t need me? )_

 

_Akihito’s eyelids lowered, his heart had sank down within a relapse._

 

_( … )_

  
•

 

Akihito gave a scowl as he had a recently developed picture drop to the floor. _Tch. Damn memories getting in my way._ After picking up the photo to pin it at a line of photos that were drying out, Akihito wiped at his brow in time to hear his cell phone _beep!_ to indicate that he had received a message.

 

Walking back to his bedroom, Akihito grabbed his phone from his desk to see a message from Asami. His grasp at his phone tightened. _..Should’ve deleted his number after that shitty night at that restaurant._ He then opened the message to read:

  
[ From: Ryuichi Asami ]  
  
[ To: Akihito Takaba ]  
  
[ Subject: --- ]  
  
\-- Msg: We need to talk. I'm going to call you right now. --

 

Akihito's eyes widened; and before he knew it, his phone began to ring.


	5. Chapter 5

Shaking, Akihito had tossed his phone at the bed mattress. He crotched down with his head ducked, hands placed above his head as if he were to protect himself.

 

_No!_

 

_Stop!_

 

_God..Go away.._

 

The phone kept at ringing, persistent for Akihito to answer. The younger man’s breathing grew shallow -- images of Asami appeared in mind, haunting Akihito further. If he could, he’d simply smash his phone in the way to completely have Asami not contact him. However, knowing Asami’s cleverness, Akihito was well aware that Asami will find a way to find him. It was a part that the younger man loved about the crime lord after all. He’d secretly admire the way that Asami would always find a solution to any situation, especially when it comes to finding him. Like when Feilong had taken him to Hong Kong for example; Asmai was there within time to save the photographer.

 

The ringing had soon ceased.

 

Akihito closed his eyes, gulping as his body shuddered in cold sweat. _It’s over.. We..We can’t be as we were anymore.._ He then flinched again as his phone started to ring again, knowing that Asami isn’t the type of man to give up easily. Biting his lip, Akihito had hoped for Asami to stop calling despite the older man’s persistence. _Please stop, Asami.._

 

~

 

Asami stood within his office, frowning at his phone. _Here he goes again -- being difficult like some child. ... Akihito Takaba, you really are something._

 

“Asami-sama.”

 

Asmai looked up at his office door, seeing Kirishima walk in. “What is it?”

 

Kirishima adjusted his glasses. “You asked for me earlier?”

 

Asami gave a sigh, rubbing at his temples. “Ah, forgive me. I must’ve forgotten -- but anyhow,” The older man helped himself sit at his desk chair. “I like for you to tell me more about Akihito Takaba. Now, it’s unlikely I’d go ask you about this type of thing but I trust in you to be mindful and to be truthful in any case.”

 

Kirishima’s eyes widened. _He..wanted to know more about Takaba-san?_ He watched as Asami had prepped a cigarette, inhaling in the intoxicating nicotine. _Asami-sama, you can’t possibly be.._ The secretary had nodded. “In that case, what is it you like to know about him, sir?”

 

Asami gazed at Kirishima. “Nothing specific in particular -- or really, what was he like when I was..supposedly his partner?”

 

Kirishima crossed his arms, his lips getting thin. _Would it be a good idea to tell him in any case? Even if I were to tell Asami-sama some of the things he and Takaba-san had gone though, it’s not as if Asami-sama will recover all his memories just like that.. All of those memories are just --_

 

“Kirishima?”

 

Kirishima shook his head at his own thoughts, redirecting his attention at Asami, who was patiently waiting for Kirishima’s response. He gave a nod, readjusting his glasses once again. “Well, Takaba-san would always be persistent on having things his way. He wouldn’t listen to anyone, not even you. Regardless of putting himself or you in danger, you’d be there to save him.” Kirishima frowned, fretting over of how to describe Akihito. However, to see that crying face of the young man that flashed into mind didn’t match the person he’s currently describing. “But..he’s kind and caring. He’d go out his way to make sure the people he cares about are safe. He’s even passionate to his job, letting no one get in his way.”

 

Kirishima looked at Asami. “That’d be a bit of how much I can recall I’m afraid. But if I may ask, why are you eager to know about Takaba-san?”

 

Asami’s gaze fixated on a picture frame that remained facedown on his desk. His brows furrowing, he picked the frame up to see a photo of him and a beaming Akihito at a resort of sorts. The two were in a intertwined embrace, smiles upon their lips as the sunset behind them had them seem to glow. Asami’s eyes narrowed. “..Is this really the same brat I saw?” He lowly muttered. Sighing, he looked back at Kirishima. “Make sure to keep watch on him. Give me reports of any sort -- I will see to how he really is.”

 

Kirishima gave no objection, only to give a simple nod and bow before taking his leave from the office.

 

_These two.. Good grief._

 

\--

 

The following afternoon, Akihito had been getting persistent calls every now and then from Asami. It was tedious to the point Akihito would turn his phone off as his tolerance had gone beyond its limit or whether he was at work. _Busy man my ass. He’s just being a damn creep and nuisance right now. What the hell is with him.._ Akihito shook his head, heading out from his workplace to head to a place to eat lunch.

 

The young photographer eventually settled at a burger place, getting himself in line as he walked in. Fumbling through his book bag for his wallet, Akihito happened to take his phone out instead. His gaze narrowed, going on ahead to turn his phone on. There were the usual missed calls and messages of Asami that vary on times, and then there was a message from Kirishima. _Kirishima-san..?_ Akihito went to open the message to see:

 

[ From: Kirishima Kei ]   
  
[ To: Akihito Takaba ]   
  
[ Subject: --- ]   
_  
_ \-- Msg: Where are you? I’m at your apartment. --

 

Before replying back, Akihito decided to go order what he wanted and went to an empty table to settle down. Akihito had his phone in hand, rereading Kirishima’s message over and over in wonder whether he will answer truthfully, lie, or not bothering to answer. He gave a sigh, swiftly deciding to answer back of where he currently is.

 

“Order number 24!”

 

Akihito lifted his head to fakely smile at a young woman who came up to him with a tray of his order in hand. Quietly thanking the blushing woman, Akihito had sat back down to see that Kirishima had texted back. _Already..?_

 

[ From: Kirishima Kei ]   
  
[ To: Akihito Takaba ]   
  
[ Subject: --- ]   
_  
_ \-- Msg: Alright. I’ll be waiting here then. --

 

Akihito gave a scowl,giving an immediate response:

 

[ From: Akihito Takaba ]   
  
[ To: Kirishima Kei ]   
  
[ Subject: --- ]   
_  
_ \-- Msg: Just come here. You’ll just grab attention of neighbors. --

 

**Ping!**

 

[ From: Kirishima Kei ]   
  
[ To: Akihito Takaba ]   
  
[ Subject: --- ]   
_  
_ \-- Msg: If you insist. --

 

Akihito rolled his eyes before helping himself unwrap his burger and to start eating. _He’s so stiff; what the hell? And what does he want? Not like he’d have --_

 

“So, why have you been ignoring me, Akihito Takaba?”

 

Akihito’s eyes widened as his head turned, looking up to see Asami standing beside him. Asami cocked a brow as Akihito had spat out a chewed part of his burger that had fallen down at his lap within disbelief. _A-ASAMI?!_

 

Asami helped himself to sit across Akihito, softly chuckling at Akihito’s reaction. “And that’s the response I get? And what did I tell you? I’m not letting you out of my --”

 

“G-Get out!” Akihito hissed, picking up the burger piece from his lap. _Damn it! Did Kirishima set this up? Shit.. Shit! What the hell?!_ The younger man bit his lip, hearing soft whispers around him.

 

“Hey, who is he?”

 

“A model?”

 

“He’s so handsome!”

 

Akihito went silent. He glowered at Asami. “..What do you want? Just get off of my back.” Looking away, Akihito didn’t even bother to finish his food. “You’re a ‘busy man’, aren’t you? Besides..you’re not the type to show up at places like this..”

 

Asami held a steady gaze at Akihito. “And who are you to tell me off?”

 

Akihito’s brows furrowing, aware that Asami was smirking at him at this moment within amusement despite not taking a look at the older man’s face. “...” He turned his head up to meet Asami’s gaze. The two gave no exchange of words. Asami eventually pointed at Akihito’s tray. “Finish up. I’m taking you out.”

 

Akihito gave a quiet scoff. “I’m only here for break. I’ll have to come back to--”

 

“Takaba.”

 

Akihito’s fists clenched as Asami said his name in that cool, confident voice as if he were to use it to drop his guard, perhaps to guilt trip the photographer. “Stop..that.” He stared down at his tray to avoid Asami’s gaze until he heard Asami getting out of his seat. “I’ll be waiting outside. Don’t bother to run away.” After that, Akihito was left alone at his table, shaken.

 

~

 

Akihito had finished his meal, throwing it away before heading out of the burger joint. Asami’s limo was across the street, having Akihito to simply cross over in hopes Asami would leave him be after taking him to who knows where. Opening the door, he happened to see Asami sitting at the other side of the limo; his eyes were closed along with a cigarette that was inserted in his lips. Akihito stared at Asami but he found himself being pulled inside the vehicle.

 

“It’s about time you came.”

 

Akihito’s gaze narrowed at a taunting Asami. “You wouldn’t be this active outside your office. You’d conceal yourself from possible bad guys.. The hell is wrong with you?”

 

Asami gave a chuckle, helping himself to close the limo door before giving Akihito his space. Giving his usual grin, he responded, “That’s not of my concern for now. All I’d like,” Asami crossed his leg over the other, his cheek resting against his hand as his elbow was propped against the window. “Is to know who you are.”

 

Akihito gave a soft scoff. “That’s easy enough -- I’m Akihito Takaba, a photographer in—”

 

“No. I meant who you _really_ are to me when we’d interact in the past.”

 

Akihito stared at Asami. He looked down at his lap. _What’s the point? Are you just going to be hopelessly desperate..?_ Akihito held his breath in, choking back tears. _Shit.. I’m going to cry again.. No..Not again..Not in front of Asami.._

 

Asami gave sigh, telling the driver to drive to the designation.

 

\--

 

“Oi. We’re here.”

 

Akihito didn’t bother to look at Asami, helping himself out on exiting the vehicle to see a familiar warehouse. _This is..the place where Yama-san.._ Akihito’s eyes narrowed, having his head locating Asami to see the older man stand on the deck area nearby the building. Closing the door behind him, Akihito went ahead to walk up to Asami; keeping his distance of course. “Why did you take me here?”

 

Asami looked over his shoulder, turning his body slightly to gaze at the photographer. “Could this be the place where you said you’d expose me?” His voice ended up soft, yet his gaze remained still as ever.

 

Akihito’s eyes widened. _Does he..remember some things..?_ Biting his lip, he put his hands in the pocket pouch of his hoodie. “..So what? You _do_ know some memories after all.”

 

Asami gave a shake of his head. “Not everything, but I’ll admit that I remember things whenever I wake up. This place is one of them — where I shot your superior and you were upset of how he betrayed you.” The older man started to prep another cigarette, choosing his words carefully as his head started to slightly throb from retrieving the dream-like memory. “..I don't remember what I said to comfort you..but I remember that fire in your eyes when you said you’d be sure to expose me. And I..said...”

 

Akihito watched as Asami’s brows furrowed, knowing that he can’t recall much of the memory any further. The young man’s shoulders relaxed. “That’s enough..” He took a step back, looking down at his shoes. “You’re not wrong.. What you said just now is true, and that it’s in the past.”

 

Asami remained silent, walking to Akihito to lay a hand on top of the photographer’s head. “Takaba.”

 

Akihito sniffled, small drops of tears fell to the ground.

 

_I should be running away like the damn coward I am.._

 

_But this hand..His voice..His gaze.._

 

_..I want him to still remain mine. God I'll always be coming back to him, won’t I?_

 

_And he’ll — be coming back to capture me in that gaze._


	6. Chapter 6

After parting with Asami and being done with work, Akihito had headed to the apartment to settle down for the evening. He decided to call Kirishima to ask about today, remembering that he wasn’t the driver in the limo today.

 

[ _‘ Kirishima. ’_ ]

 

Akihito gave a sigh. “Did you set up Asami to see me at the burger joint?”

 

There was silence, until the secretary spoke up. [ _‘ I wasn’t expecting him to come out and find you. Perhaps he got tired of his persistent calls after all this time. ’_ ] Akihito can hear a car door being closed as well as a car being turned on. [ _‘ In any case, I was going to talk to you about what Asami-san had asked me recently. ’_ ]

 

Akihito stared down at his camera. “..What did he ask?”

 

The young man can hear the secretary sigh. [ _‘ He had asked what you were like when the both of you were still a pair. Of course, being his secretary, I give him my response. … Takaba-san, I know this wouldn’t happen straight away, but I’m affirmative that Asami-sama will be recalling who you are within an amount of time. ’_ ]

 

Akihito’s eyelids lowered, recalling past memories of Asami once again.

 

[ _‘ Will you be alright, Takaba-san? ’_ ]

 

Akihito’s eyes lightened, giving a light laugh in hopes Kirishima doesn’t detect he’ll be crying again. “A-Ah, um, yeah.. I’ll be fine..” Akihito’s lips started to quiver along with his body. “I’ll..talk to you later.”  He then ended the call before Kirishima could reply. Tossing his phone aside, Akihito burrowed his face in his hand as he sobbed for the remainder of the night.

 

\--

 

Akihito had woken up in a jolt to hearing his phone blaring his alarm. Sighing, he rubbed at his eyes to stop the alarm. Once he was at least half awake, Akihito had noticed that Asami had sent him a picture attachment. Akihito’s eyelids lowered, opening the attachment to see the familiar picture that’d be on Asami’s desk. _This picture.._ He locked his phone in order to have himself ready for the day. _The past is in the past.. Nothing..can go back the way it is. Asami knows particular memories? Good for him._ The photographer bit his lip as he gazed himself at the mirror. Tears were brimming upon his eyes, blinding him. _But it’s not..him._

 

Akihito had himself on his knees as his shoulders shook, quietly weeping. _Damn you, Asami.. I should've been the one to be shot..not you._ He then stood back up, rubbing the tears away in time to hear the doorbell chime.

 

The young man quickly brushed his teeth before making his way to the front door, quickly rubbing his eyes. Akihito then opened the door to see the one and only Ryuichi Asami himself standing before him. Clenching his teeth, Akihito had avoided the older man’s gaze. “..The hell do you want now?”

 

Asami’s gaze narrowed. “Did you see the picture I sent?”

 

Akihito had an arm wrapping himself, his hand squeezing at his other arm. “And?” His gaze had fixated at Asami's polished shoes.

 

“Tell me about it. I’d..like to know about it. You seem happy in that photo.”

 

Akihito glared up at Asami. “Is that really what you came for? Stop fucking my head even more.. You..You’re just making things worse!” Tears ran down the younger man’s cheeks. “Like fuck.. You should be with someone else of your equal, having better status, and all that bullshit.” Akihito had himself leaning against the wall. “But then..”

 

Asami quietly watched Akihito. “Then?”

 

Akihito sniffled, his free hand covering over his mouth. “..I just can’t let everything go like that.. Not after all the stuff I endured and experienced ever since you’d keep me close to you..” Giving a shaky sigh, Akihito had taken a step back to allow Asami in the apartment. “..Just go down the hallway and go left, that’ll be my bedroom. We can continue talking..if you’re not busy right now.”

 

Asami took a step forward, gently patting at Akihito's head. No response was given but by the action of Asami taking his shoes off was enough for an answer. Akihito eventually closed the door, his head looking over his shoulder to watch Asami head in his bedroom. He had quickly wiped his tears before following the crime lord.

 

Asami had gazed at the medium sized bedroom, seeing there was a bed, desk, and a personal bathroom present. There were newspapers and various photos pinned and taped among the walls that’d appear in a scene for a detective movie. There was also a small heap of clothes beside the bed, along with case of specific cameras that was placed in the opposite far end of the room.

 

“Um..”

 

Asami turned his head, gazing at Akihito.

 

“Do you need anything to drink or anything?”

 

Asami simpered as he gave a gentle shake of his head. Akihito then excused himself, telling Asami that he’ll be making his breakfast. Asami stared at the photos that’d be on the wall. Some faces were of familiar businessmen and politicians as well as models and celebrities. Asami’s gaze had then settle at a nearby door that was close to the camera case.

 

Curious, Asami took liberty to open the door to see various photos clipped at endless lines of clothing lines. Asami’s eyes softly glimmered in awe, seeing that the photos were of himself and Akihito. Within leisurely steps, Asami took the time to observe each of the countless photos that were clipped midair. He had also noticed that each photo had a caption of sorts written on it.

 

Turning his head, Asami saw a photo of him and Akihito at a balcony, smiling at fireworks. The caption read: “Fireworks!!” Asami and Akihito were dressed in black and navy kimonos of gold and silver patterns, embracing one another as the fireworks were behind them. Asami gave a small smile, going on to look at another photo that read: “Birthday surprise!”. It was a photo of Asami standing beside the dining table with various foods and cake, guessing this was celebrating Asami’s birthday and Akihito must’ve made him dinner and bought the cake once Asami got home from work.

 

Asami gave a small sigh. _What wonderful photos. Did they really happen..? It must be so or else how would these photos be here?_

 

“Asami!”

 

Asami turned his turned at the open doorway, seeing a wide-eyed and flustered Akihito. “G-Get out of there! You..You shouldn’t be here!” As Akihito went to Asmai in attempts to drag the older man out of the room, Asami stay where he was, addled at why Akihito reacted like that. “Why? These are photos of two of us, isn’t it?”

 

Akihito bit his lip, his body trembling. “Get. Out. Of. This. Room. Now..please..”

 

Asami stared down at Akihito, eventually leaving the room to return at Akihito’s bedroom. He watched as Akihito had followed and closed the door behind him. The younger man didn’t bother to look at him, making sure to slow his agitated breathing. “..I’m sorry but..just don’t go in there again. You didn’t have to see that..”

 

Asami raised a brow, having his hands in his pockets. “Might I ask why? It’s not some secret since I’ve been told that we were--”

 

“Stop.”

 

Akihito looked up at Asami. “I know. But you don’t have to remember those memories..Not when you’re living a perfectly fine life without me. It’s unnecessary.”

 

Asami gave a frown. “And _you_ decide I live such a life?”

 

Akihito’s hands clenched into fists, his anger boiling once again. “..I’m not..” His hands then relaxed, avoiding Asami’s gaze. “Worth your time.. And what..what if something were to happen to you again..?”

 

There was silence afterwards. Asami didn’t know how to reply back, instead he remained where he was and took his gaze off from Akihito.

 

Akihito slowly walked up to Asami, caressing the older man’s cheek with a single hand. He can still feel that familiar stubble Asami had as well as the smoothness of his skin. Akihito’s shoulders relaxed, having the younger man rest his head upon Asami’s chest. “..You’ll never have the slightest idea how I had felt since that day.. When you finally woke up from your coma, I thought it was some joke or dream. But it wasn’t when you gave me that look.. That look of confusion..and the you go treating me like a stranger.”

 

Asami looked down at Akihito. “..”

 

Akihito had then leaned against Asami, hearing his steady heartbeat. “Hey.. Can I ask you something?”

 

Asami rested his chin on top of Akihito’s head, allowing the photographer to rest against him. “What is it?”

 

Akihito closed his eyes. “..Would you ever allow me back to your abyss? Since I remember you telling me you won’t let me go -- that was something you’d say in the past and that..there’s no one else for me but you. I’ve already dealt enough shit to remain beside you.” Akihito gave a sniffle. “..I love you so fucking much, Ryuichi.”

 

Asami had a hand to tilt Akihito’s face to have him look up at him. “You’d be willing to go through whatever lurks throughout my life all over again; is that what you’re implying?”

 

Akihito started at Asami’s golden orbs, nodding. “I belong to you..and you..belong to me.” He had both of his hands grip at Asami’s suit. “Asami.. You may not remember what we had, but do take note of this: I’ll always come looking for you whenever I’m hopelessly desperate..and that I won’t let anyone have you.”

 

Asami gave a soft smirk. “You sure talk much for a kid such as yourself. Would this mean you’ll finally allow me to take you as mine?”

 

Akihito’s gaze narrowed, tears ran down his face again. “Tch. You want me to repeat my damn self?” He then tiptoed to longingly kiss Asami. The crime lord continued to smirk during the kiss, wrapping his arms around Akihito to hold him close. _About time you’d break in and show me how you really are in this short time. Akihito Takaba, you’ll most likely will never fall out of my sight._

 

Akihito gave a soft moan, feeling a hand grasping at his ass. _In the end..I’m back with this guy.. Do I truly mean that..?_ He then grinded against Asami, their clothed crotches rubbing against one another. _Asami.. Because of you.. This is who I am today._

 

The two eventually came at Akihito’s bed with Asami hovering over the younger man. Golden orbs gleamed down at hazel as the two men had undressed the other, leaving markings upon one another. Akihito then had Asami on his back while he promptly sat upon Asami’s bare member. He bent his back to cup Asami’s face. “Asami.”

 

Asami gaze up at Akihito, watching the younger man grasp his member along with his own as he rubbed the two simultaneously. Akihito took Asami’s hand, sucking at his thumb, still looking down at him. “You better..keep watch..of what I do. I get into trouble often after all..” By that moment, Akihito positioned Asami’s member at his exposed entrance to swiftly slide inside the younger man.

 

Akihito flinched as an erotic moan erupted from his lips. _Sh-Shit.. I’m already so full.._

 

Asami grasped at Akihito’s ass, immediately thrusting inside the photographer. Akihito, with no chance to regain his composure, had threw his head back as he had missed this feelings of being held and being full of Asami’s lustful libido. _To think it’s been five months..I’ve long forgotten about this feeling..Asami..Asami!!_ Akihito’s tongue was gaping out of his mouth, letting out more moans of pleasure.

 

“Missed having someone’s cock inside you, mm?”

 

Akihito bit his lip, looking back down at Asami. “O-Only yours.. I’ve..( gasp )..missed it..”

 

Asami had switched to giving more strong, forceful thrusts, getting more turned on to see the red faced Akihito to moan more and the soft whimperings of his name. Akihito then rested his hands at Asami’s chest, feeling Asami’s heartbeat being rapid from thrusting. “A-Asami!” Akihito had himself cum at an instant -- the hot, transparent substance landing at Asami’s stomach.

 

Akihito heavily breathed, while Asami decided to have the younger man pinned down at be bed as he took main control in dominating the moaning Akihito. “H-Harder...Asami..” Akihito moaned.

 

“What was that?” Asami purposely stopped thrusting to tease Akihito. “I couldn’t hear you, Takaba. Could you repeat that?” Asami gave a low chuckle, seeing Akihito’s ass desperately swerve in the air.

 

Akihito clenched his teeth. “I..I want to you fuck me harder!!” Getting more red faced, Akihito bit down at the bedsheets as Asami resumed at thrusting.

 

“A-AHH! Ha..Mnnn..” Drool dribbled down Akihito’s gaping mouth as Asami was getting close to climax as well. The older man bent his back, wrapping his arms around Akihito’s torso to thrust more rigorously than ever until he had cummed inside the younger man.

 

Akihito shuddered to feel a warm liquid ooze out of his cock-filled ass, heavily breathing. He looked over his shoulder to see Asami, kissing the older man once again. The young photographer’s body soon relaxed, finally having the younger man feel at ease for the first time. And before Akihito passed out, he had intertwined hands with Asami’s and softy smiled to have Asami have intentions for him, as like it was in the past.

 

Asami smiled at Akihito, craning his neck to kiss Akihito’s neck before he too fell asleep.

 

~

 

“Oi. Takaba.”

 

Akihito gave a groan, swatting his hand in the air to feel a hand grasp at his wrist. He opened his eyes to see Asami loom over him. “Asa...mi?”

 

Asami gave a smile. “How do you feel?”

 

Akihito had sat before immediately getting red in recollection of what he and Asami did after Akihito had fumed out his emotions. _Damn.. I actually went out and..Wait.._ Akihito looked around his surroundings to see he was in Asami’s bedroom. He looked back at Asami. “Are you fucking kidding me? You took me to your place without telling me?”

 

Asami chuckled. “Is that a problem?”

 

Akihito folded his arms. “Of course it is! Kou would wonder where I am!”

 

“Rest assured, I took care of everything; and your belongings are here as well.” Asami had helped himself sit at the edge of the bed.

 

Akihito threaded his fingers through his hair in mild frustration at Asami’s habit of his intentions. “Damn you old man..” He then looked at Asami, his gaze eventually softening. He then slowly crawled towards the older man, softlying pecking the crime lord upon the lips.

 

Asami softly hummed, taking leisure to plant a kiss at Akihito’s forehead and neck. “Is this what we were like back then?”

 

Akihito rested his forehead at Asami’s shoulder. His eyelids lowered as memories flooded his head again. “..Somewhat, yeah.”

 

Asami then tilted Akihito’s face up, kissing the younger man again. “Hey, would I be able to see those photos again sometime soon? The ones in that one room, I meant. I never got to see them all.”

 

Akihito simpered, slightly nodding. “Yeah. Just..not right now.”

 

Asami returned the nod. “I’ll have to head back to work soon. Are you working today?”

 

Akihito shook his head. Asami gave a smile. “Well, just be a good boy and don’t go anywhere, or just call me. I’ll be there.”

 

Akihito pouted. “I’m not a damn child.”

 

Asami chuckled, getting off the bed and to put on his blazer. “I’ll see you tonight.”

 

Akihito nodded, closing his eyes as Asami bent over to kiss him at the forehead. By then, Asami had left and Akihito curled back at the bedsheets of Asami’s bed. The younger man soon gave a soft sigh.

 

_I know I’ve given in my temptations.._

 

_But.._

 

_Is this really alright..Asami?_

 

Akihito closed his eyes, falling into slumber once again.

 

_Asami.._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow.. The number of hits and kudos just keep on going, don't they? :0  
> But in any case, thank you so much for the support and that hope this chapter had been worth the wait <3  
> Also would like to thank and credit user @fanfic3112 in inspiration on the idea where Asami were to see captioned pictures of himself and Akihito, which would give him more of an idea of what kind of a relationship he and Akihito have had :)
> 
> \- M


End file.
